Technical Field
This application relates to an orthopedic brace for injury prevention and more particularly to an orthopedic brace that can be transformed from a softer to harder state to prevent injury.
Background of Related Art
Braces for use to protect the knee, ankle or other parts of the body are known. These braces are typically composed of a rigid material designed to prevent injury to the knee or ankle upon impact by an external force. The braces are also designed to prevent injury caused by an internal force such as severe or sudden knee or ankle rotation. That is, since external or internal forces cause abnormal stress or strain on ligaments and/or joints, and can lead to tissue tear or rupture, or other damage, these prior braces are designed to provide a rigid support to limit such damage.
Although known rigid braces can protect the knee or ankle, they severely inhibit motion. They are also stiff and heavy and therefore uncomfortable to wear. Consequently, people oftentimes will not wear such uncomfortable mobile affecting braces, and accept the risk of injury. Additionally, oftentimes it is only necessary to have such support if the knee or ankle is subject to excessive stress, but not required during normal activity. However since the user does not know when such stress might occur, the user is forced to wear the cumbersome brace at all times in anticipation of such excessive force and thus unnecessarily has his or her mobility reduced. Alternatively, due to the reduced mobility and discomfort, the user might decide not to wear the brace, taking the risk of severe injury if the knee or ankle is impacted without the support of the brace.
For athletes the choice is even more difficult as they need to choose between a) not wearing a brace and subjecting themselves to risk of injury, and potentially career ending injury, or b) wearing a motion restricting brace which adversely affects their athletic performance. In some instances, because of the rigid brace, the athlete may not even be able to participate in the athletic activity.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to provide a brace that is sufficiently lightweight and flexible so as to be comfortable to the user and not adversely affect motion and mobility, while still providing maximum protection to the knee or ankle to prevent injury if subject to excessive force.